


The Demiwizards: A Quest To Save Hogwarts

by NerdGirl_UwU



Series: The Demiwizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGirl_UwU/pseuds/NerdGirl_UwU
Summary: The Seven Demigods along with some of my OCs go to Hogwarts to help The Golden Trio fight Voldemort.Ik, not the best description but it's already super late and I'm tired so I'll fix it some other time.EDIT: This work has been discontinued, at least temporarily. I might pick it back up in the future but I'm not really in the fandom as much anymore nor do I really have the motivation to finish it atm.





	The Demiwizards: A Quest To Save Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad.com under the username @PercabethSolangelo11 (now @Bakuhoe_be_bae ) but anyways, enjoy!!

Nico's POV

Will and I were sitting in my cabin on my bed cuddling with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine when we heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked. "Who is it?" "Hey it's Percy, Chiron wants us over at the Big House." Percy answered through the door. "Just us?"  "All the seven, you two and a couple other campers. He said something about a quest." I groaned. "Fine. Tell Chiron we'll be there in a few minutes." "Kay-kay." Percy said before leaving.

Will sighed. "Well, I guess we should go then Nico." He said. "I know Will but I wish we could stay in here." I replyed. "Nico, we have to go. Come on." Will said standing. He then reached out his hand for me to take. I sighed. "Okay but only because you're going on the quest too." I stood up and took Will's hand as we walked out the cabin and to the Big House.

It looked like everyone was here already. There was Percy and Annabeth over on the couch and then Frank next to them with Hazel on his lap. Jason  and Piper were sitting against the couch near Percy and Annabeth's feet. Leo was sitting by the  fireplace with his new girlfriend Bailey, a daughter of Persephone who looked 14. What I don't understand is ho got over what happened to Calypso so fast. If it was me, I would have killed myself to be with Will again. Ash, a genderfluid child of Nemesis who's age was 16, was talking with Emma, also known as Emma- Jane and a daughter of Posiedon who was 15 and Zoe, another daughter of Posidon and around the age of of 16. Now I know what you're thinking, more children of Posiedon? Wasn't one enough? And I completly agree with you. With them was Sage, the genderfluid child of Athena who was 15. I think they're female right now, and so was Ash.

"Ahh good, everyone is here!" Chiron exclaimed. "Now we can begin. " Will and I sat down on the rug as Chiron began talking. "Yes, I am aware that many of you just came back from your quest and that many of you are exhasted from fighting Gaea, but each of you were choosen to go one this quest for a reason. However, this quest will not be like any of the other quests you've been on. You shall be traveling to a school in London called Hogwarts to-" "Wait Hogwarts as in the wizarding school Harry, Ron and Hermione go to in the series by J.K. Rowling?" Annabeth inturupted.

"Wait wizards?" Leo asked. "Like we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz" type of wizards?" Chiron sighed. "Yes Annabeth, it is the same school. J.K. Rowling is a child of Apollo blessed with the abilty to see the future. And Leo, Hogwarts is a school but not the kind you are refering to. Now, does anyone else have any questions or may I continue?" The room was quiet. "Good. Now as I was saying, you will be traveling to London to go to Hogwarts. However before the term starts you shall be staying with a group of people known as the Order of the Phoenix, and yes Annabeth now is around the time period when the fifth book would be taking place. This means you shall meet the so called Golden Trio. Which brings me to the point of this quest. An evil wizard who goes by the name Voldemort-" "You're supposed to call him You-Know-Who otherwise he can track and find you." Annabeth interrupted. (A/N Dam I think Annabeth's a Potterhead.) "Well then Annabeth since you know so much would you like to tell everyone?= Chiron asked. "No sir. I'm sorry, I just like the series so much and it slipped out." Annabeth answered. "Good. Anyways, Voldemort has come back from near death and is set to kill Harry Potter along with the help of his daughter who has come from the future. Your goal is to protect Harry and his friends. While there, you must remember not to reveal your demigod status unless absolutely needed. Apollo has also given Rachael a special prophecy for the quest." After Chiron said the last part Rachael stepped in from another room. Once she entered her eyes began to glow and green mist moved around her and she began to hover inches above the ground as she began the prophecy.

"Half-bloods and wizards shall meet

Linked together a force concrete,

Two of dark water

And three of darkness-"

 

I heard Emma-Jane gasp.

 

"-shall work along side the Chosen One

And hunt the horcruxes

7 pieces of the Undone.

 

Flowers and revenge work with

Smarts and sun, 

To stop the Death Eaters

One by one.

 

Fire and strength,

Wind and Beauty,

Stop the monsters

Created by Voldemort's envy.

 

And one last demigod

With a single word,

Unites them all

And protects Hogwarts

From it's fall."

 

With those last words Rachael fell to the ground and her eyes returned to normal and the mist around her disapeared. Will jumped up to help her and made sure she was okay before coming back to sit next to me again. "Wait the prophecy said 'three of darkness' and that's obviously ne and Hazel but who's the third?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at Emma-Jane as she let out a sob and began crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying" Ash asked. "I-I lied about being on my own before I came here." Emma-Jane sobbed. "What do you mean? Who where you with?" Hazel asked. By this time everyone had crowed around her, myself included. "T-two and a h-half years ago when I left to come here I was with two other demigods. J-Jonah and M-Maddy. We thought Jonah was a son of Hades but we weren't sure about Maddy. A couple of months after we left though, we got seperated and I haven't seen them since." Everyone went quiet and the only sound in the room was Emma-Jane's crying. "Have you tried IM-ing them?" Will asked. "N-no I haven't, I guess I could try now." Emma-Jane said still with tears in her eyes. She stood up and pulled a dracama from her pocket but before she could do anything she was interupted by some campers outside yelling about some new demigods. One of which was a male with dark skin and longish hair and the other a female with a Hawaian tan and glasses. Emma-Jane froze then ran outside.


End file.
